The invention relates to a quantity measuring coffee machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a coffee machine that allows a user to select and measure a desired quantity of coffee.
Conventional coffee machines make a fixed quantity of coffee. Coffee is wasted when more coffee must be prepared than is desired or necessary.
Most people will finish the coffee in a pot prior to making a fresh pot. Therefore, the first person has the luxury of having fresh coffee, while the latecomers are forced to drink "old" coffee.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,660 to Botto, discloses a measuring and dispensing canister having a plurality of measuring tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,737 to Borjesson, discloses a dispensing apparatus for dispensing goods such as coffee.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,648 to Contreras, discloses a coffee dispenser, for dispensing a predetermined amount of coffee.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purposes employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter disclosed.